


Lessons in Sleep

by akiira_kurusus



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiira_kurusus/pseuds/akiira_kurusus
Summary: The perfect picturesque prince Dimitri has a terrible habit and the five years had only added towards said bad habit. Sleep is for the weak right? A certain sharp eyed illusion seeing teach is going to make sure that this habit is broken for good, no matter how hard someone tries to be defiant.  Pre-release. 12 mores days before Fire Emblem Three Houses consumes my life and possibly everyone as well. Slight Dimitri & Byleth if you squint hard enough.





	Lessons in Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going crazy with only less than a week away from the released of the game. Just something silly I wrote. This is my first story in a long time, with it being a one-shot at that. I may continue writing silly things with this pairing. Also, I left this gender neutral, so who this is referring to is up to you, the reader. Also, first day Dimitri stan. I am so glad that everyone who liked Dmitri before the E3 trailer were given some good food. Anyways, here we go!!

Dimitri‘s one good eye could not, would not, close. Which was normal nowadays anyway. Sleep was too foreign to a now proud insomniac. He would rather be doing anything else. Strategizing, pacing, brooding, being clinically depressed. Anything but lying in an actual bed.

And how dare his teacher just randomly show back up in the span of five long years. What right did they have to just start barking orders to have the northern lord…..recover for a good solid eight hours. Really?

Dimitri looked like a damn fool, stiff like a board and arms crossed defiantly with only a thin blanket to make sure he had some rest. He had always had bad sleep habits during the academy days and most everyone including his teacher would scold him for staying up too late in the night. But that was different. The here and now, Dimitri listened to basically no one. And yet, here he was, actually trying to rest. 

A concept so foreign that it compels him to mutter. “When that fool suggestion a class reunion, this isn’t what I had in mind”. He said with a grimace, proceeding to get back up and trying to do what he wanted.

An arm stops him. It shouldn’t but somehow, it does. Dimitri is more intimating but his teacher, no Byleth is more terrifying. Like a ghost, with that pale glowing hair of theirs. Surprisingly, both of them seemed to have changed in some way or another.

The other just smiles, but with a pure look of anger on their face as well. “Well, it’s better than your line of ‘kill them all’. Besides, someone needs to break your nasty sleep schedule…..or lack of one”.

Grumbling, Dimitri goes back to trying to catch some winks of sleep, falling back onto the makeshift bed at the campsite. “Really sensei. You are no fun, no fun at all”.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that. I may change this once the main game comes out since this is all merely speculation on my part and a Headcanon I made on my Dimitri tumblr role play account. Hope you enjoyed this. <3


End file.
